


Nick of Time

by Galaxy_Phoenix



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga), Devilman Crybaby - Fandom
Genre: Another AkiMiki prompt, Gen, Got some violence in this one as well so heads up, Last request for a while, Rather interesting one to write, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 09:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Phoenix/pseuds/Galaxy_Phoenix
Summary: His heart was beating as fast as he could run.His hands and feet slammed into the pavement every time they touched the ground, gravity seemingly having no bounds on his speeding form.He was filled with an icy-cold fear.A fear that someone else he loved was going to die.





	Nick of Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last request I've accepted for the time being.

His heart was beating as fast as he could run.

His hands and feet slammed into the pavement every time they touched the ground, gravity seemingly having no bounds on his speeding form. 

He was filled with an icy-cold fear.

_A fear that someone else he loved was going to die._

He had to get back to the Makimura residence to find out if anyone else was still alive. He was so worried about absolutely everything that has been happening in the world. 

The night was suspiciously quiet as there was no one on the trashed streets at the moment. The houses had long since been abandoned, either as the results of the raids or after the owners escaped to move somewhere else to be safe. 

God, he hoped Miki was alright...

“MIKI!”

What he was greeted with the entire property in ruins, and everything he held dear and familiar was crashing down into dust. The windows were broken into with remaining sharp shards gleaming in the moonlight and the front door was busted into with several holes in it, like bullet holes and holes where people have punched into it. There were graffiti markings on the outer walls of the house. 

There was no one here, but that didn’t matter; the absolute ruin of the place once called home was enough of a metaphorical, brutal slap to the face to Akira. 

His feet felt heavy as he walked closer he got to the property. There were no lights on which meant that there was nobody home.

“They ain’t here.”

Akira felt his fur bristled and muscles clenched in sudden anger. He snapped his head to his left to find the source of the voice that spoke with him and found a demon sitting casually on top of the nearby streetlight. The demon in question looked like if a bat and the creature from the Black Lagoon had an ugly baby: dark green fur with fish scales hidden underneath, “palms” and “feet” having thin folds of skin between the fingers and toes as well as under the arms attached to the sides of the body like a flying squirrel’s skin flaps. 

“Who the hell are you?”

“Relax. Name’s Aobako.”

“Why are you here?”

“Because I know exactly where those people are. You’re gonna have to trust me for the time being, though, if you wanna get to them.”

Akira went quiet for a few minutes mulling it over. He wasn't sure who to trust as the world went to hell in a handbasket and this Aobako guy just literally showed up out of nowhere.

"You sure you know where they are?"

"Yeah. The thug-looking ones and the two girls that lived here?" The other demon asked to clarify, pointing to the Makimura house.

"Yes, that's them."

"Alright. I know that they were taken to a nearby harbor. They took some family of mine as well, so we're in the same boat."

Akira was starting to trust this guy a little easier, but he still kept his guard up.

"Show the way."

"Down here."

Akira's wings sprouted from his back and he flexed them out, ready to fly. K jumped from his spot on the streetlight and proceeded to glide across the air with Akira following suit. 

The night was still warm from the summer heat and the dusky glow was fading into the night as the two demons rounded corners and soared through straight streets lined with garbage and sometimes bloody corpses of the long-deceased. On the bridge, Akira noted the harbor nearby, the same harbor from all that time ago and began to recount flashbacks to that day, that one day.

The day that he was still his old self.

The day that Ryo came by to see him for the first time in years and take him away.

The day that he became one with a demon and became Devilman.

He caught a scent upon reaching the dock, knowing it belonged to Miki.

“They’re around here somewhere.”

“Yeah, I can sense my brother, too.”

They then calmly walked down the dock steps and down the dock overlooking the river that went on both sides. The night had finally come on so the only light sources were the streetlights on the roads. The quiet crashing of the waves caused by the occasional breeze was the only sound to an otherwise quiet night.

It was _too_ quiet.

“We’re not alone out here, and I don’t think they’ll let us go without a fight and some blood.”

Akira nodded solemnly.

Even more silence in the air as they waited for something.

Their cue came in the form of a piece of wood snapping and being greeted by three of the nastiest, demonic abominations ever to grace God’s earth, with one looking like a rabid dog, another like some kind of forest monster and the last one being an unholy cross between a crocodile and a hawk. They were in attack position and out for blood so Akira and Aobako braced themselves for the long haul. The battle began in less than a second and it wasn’t long before blood was being drawn and wounds were getting deeper. Akira proceeded to rip off the arm of the rabid dog one but not before the other demon took a massive chunk into his shoulder, which hurt. Aobako wasn’t doing so well as he was getting mauled to death and getting cornered by the other two. After sending the rabid dog to its death, Akira joined the struggle and went after the forest monster one and gave that one a bad time as Aobako finished the last one.

The night grew quiet again as the river was now polluted with the bloody remains of the shredded demon corpses floating in the water. Akira was still standing with his entire Devilman soaked in demon blood and ichor, just barely breathing. Aobako wasn’t far off in a similar state, however, he looked like death had taken him.

With every single ounce of energy in their body, they tried to scan the area to see if they could find anybody.

He heard barely a whisper

“... Akira…”

_Miki._

“Miki.”

“There they are, hiding under the steps.”

They both turned to under the wooden steps and in their strained vision, saw some bodies move in the darkness. The first figure to stumble out looked familiar.

“Akira-”

Akira felt himself move on his own, his own body transforming back to his human state. He appeared to be in a trance, believing that this had to be a dream. Tears started to well in his eyes as every single emotion hit him at once, some good, some not, and some vague to tell. He felt vulnerable and completely human for once.

He stopped walking.

He couldn’t walk any further, not like this. 

Miki saw everything and he wasn’t sure how he felt about it.

“Akira.”

Akira didn’t realize his eyes were closed but he opened them to find her standing right in front of him. He held his breath, ready for anything. 

“Thank God you’re okay.”

Wait, what?

“Miki, you saw what happened-”

“I know.”

Akira could feel tears slipping down but he didn’t care as he was more concerned with how casual Miki was being about the whole thing. I mean, everyone saw that broadcast; they knew what he had become. 

“Why doesn’t this scare you?”

“Because I know it’s you. I know you wanted to protect me and everyone here. I know you’re scared, and that’s okay.”

“Miki…”

Akira couldn’t hold back his emotions anymore and felt his emotional floodgates burst open. He covered his face and collapsed to his knees, sobbing.

God, he was stressed and relieved at the same time. 

He felt two arms immediately wrap tightly around his neck, trying to soothe him. He relaxed only a little and even felt himself being able to breathe a little easier. The world may have gone to shit, but at least there some good still alive here. Akira took a moment before getting a chance to breathe. He straightened himself out and stood back up, easily being several inches taller than Miki. He felt better, being able to think a little clearer about the next course of action.

“So what happens now?” Miki asked.

“We’ll have to get out of here and move location.” Aobako popped up to them.

“Yeah. I don’t trust our place, as you probably saw.” Akira chimed in.

“Don’t worry about it. My family had a second house just a few miles from here across the river. We can stay there.”

“Alright. I have enough strength to fly with several people.”

“Flying won’t be necessary. To our house, the only real way over there is by boat. Plus we can stay hidden instead of exposing ourselves in the sky.”

“Alright.”

They eventually found a larger boat to go in, and so everyone was ultra-aware of their environment as they quietly sailed down the river. Akira was sitting nearby, wrapped in an old blanket found from the inside of the ship, and Miki leaning onto his side, comforted on feeling a familiar body for once.

They had time to rest.

_For now._


End file.
